Whatever Happned to the Pretty Committee ?
by roxychic199
Summary: Years later whaterever happnened to the Pretty Committee? My old penname writerchic199, had the same story idea for Beautiful Girls, but I dictched that. So this is Beautiful Girls, but like 10x times better. So if u see Alpha!Teen in both, that's why. R
1. Whats What?

Massie Block: Loves Connor Myers, actor. She owns the magazine Alpha!Teen, which is like all the celebrity gossip magazines, InStyle, CosmoGirl!, Seventeen, Girls Life, Justine, Teen, Glamour, Vogue and Teen Vogue all in one! She's the most successful magazine editor of all time, and she always in the tabloids. Massie also hosts the show Writers 4 Teens, which features teen writing stories based on the weeks theme. She's still besties with all of the Pretty Committee except Claire, who evilly made out with Derrick at 8th grade graduation, when him and Massie got back together, then promptly moved to Los Angeles, where she became a star. But when Claire wins Alpha!Teen's cover contest, they'll be fire at the shoot.

Alicia Rivera: Or should we say, Alicia Hotz? Yep, she and Josh are getting married, and that means that that Alicia's wedding will be the event of the season. Alicia also handles the gossip section of Alpha!Teen. But when some false gossip gets snuck into that week's Gossip section, Alicia will be busy doing some damage control. But two weeks before her wedding?

Dylan Marvil: The new host of the Daily Grind needs a man! While she helps out with Alpha!Teen, Dylan's main priority is to find a guy before Alicia's wedding. Then, Alicia's gossip goes out and Dylan realizes, it's about her! Dylan, not one to cause trouble, leaves alone for a while, but will it come back to haunt her, right before Alicia's big day?

Kristen Gregory: About to reveal the biggest news of her life. She wrote the piece about Alicia! Kristen, head of the Sports section, snuck the article into the Alpha!Teen database because she loves Josh! But before Kristen gets voted off of the island, she has something to say.

Claire Lyons: Claire Lyons was always a good girl, her new book starts out. But does rigging the Alpha!Teen Cover Contest votes count? That's how Claire's article in Alpha!Teen begins. Because Claire rigged the votes. Because Claire made herself win. Because she wanted to get Cam. And stay with Derrick. It sounds like the back of a novel. But it's not. Its her life.


	2. Alpha Teen, Knockoffs and Cheating

Massie Block re-glossed her lips with Mango Melon Glossip Girl, using her iPhone as a mirror. As soon as her lips were shiny enough, she dropped her phone into her amber colored Prada bag and spun in her over-sized leather office chair. Massie glanced at the intern, Cassandra as she set down a stack of magazines tied together in a pile with twine. As soon as Cassandra took her seat, Massie sat a shiny lime green folder with the pink, black, blue and white Alpha!Teen logo. The Alpha!Teen staff nervously stared at her. That week's issue was what Cassandra was sitting down on the shiny, glass, modern conference table, and it was the weekly meeting.

"This issue is great." Massie said. A pair of scissors with the Alpha!Teen logo on the blades sat on top of the pile. "You've all showed some real dedication. And it's paid off. In fact, tomorrow millions of girls will go to the mall, walk into the bookstore and buy this magazine."

Massie nodded and everyone stood up. It was time to unveil the cover. A projection screen slid down, covering the view of the Empire State building. Tapping a few keys on a white MacBook, the cover faded in. It was the same lime green color as Massie's folder and it looked the same. The cover stories were listed on the cover in the same colors as the logo. And Massie Block was on the cover. After a long grueling 5 years of making the magazine, Massie had never been on the front, so for the 5th anniversary edition, employees of the magazine threatened to quit if her perfectly airbrushed alpha body didn't grace the cover.

Massie snipped open the packet of magazines and passed them around the table. Each editor described their section in detail, going over every story of their sections. Finally, all of the editors grabbed their bags and that week's issue of the magazine, and headed out.

********

Cassandra Stone was too busy envying Massie and the other editors to pay attention. Her notes sheet was filled with a play-by-play of the outfits that read:

GOOD OUTFITS TO FIND KNOCKOFFS FOR

Massie Block- amber tank with amber sequins on the neckline, ¾ length sleeved sweater in navy from Prada's new fall line, dark wash skinny Sevens, amber Choo flats, amber Prada bag NOTES- bag, flats and tank match eyes!

Alicia Rivera-purple Ralph Lauren sweaterdress,black leggings, black patent leather Choo booties NOTES- ankle booties are flattering for your legs! proof: take phone pic of Alicia's legs w/ booties

Dylan Marvil- turquoise Trina Turk sleeveless tunic dress, white footless tights, same Choo flats as Massie but in turquoise NOTES- looks great in turquoise i 3 the hair pulled back.

Kristen Gregory- Orange and white striped ruby polo, long sleeved, skinny Sevens, look just like Massies, white knne-length Uggs NOTES- Super cute hanging out outfit! I 3 it soo soos so much!

*********

Three days earlier- Claire Lyons clicked the computer mouse with such force, her finger turned purple. She had found a way to hack into the Alpha!Teen cover contest, and Claire was going to win. She would show Massie Block, that she was the best teen role model in the world. Plus, she wanted Cam back, simple as that. But, Derrington was so cute! Massie Block would have a fit when Claire won, becasue Massie had publicly said that she wasn't going to find out untill the issue came out. Claire clikced the button again, then saw Claire Lyons, 90%. she had won. and her work there was done, done and done.


End file.
